


Suit

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tearmeopenpourmeout.tumblr.com/">tearmeopenpourmeout</a>: Ok. I’ve never prompted before, so here goes. John gets a new suit and does his hair differently (like the pictures I’m seeing of Martin in Fargo - at the awards ceremony) and Sherlock’s brain goes off-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearMeOpenPourMeOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearMeOpenPourMeOut/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808522) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> My [second](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91823089688/tearmeopenpourmeout) [100 Followers](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752926328/themadkatter13-fanfiction-old) prompt.

“Are you sure this fits me?” he heard from behind him. Already annoyed at being made to go to mummy’s party (by mummy, Mycroft, _and_ John no less), he turned with a retort poised on his tongue only to stop dead. John, his John, jumpers-and-jeans John, looked positively decadent in a black, three-piece suit and his hair slicked back.

“Sherlock?” He widened his stance subtly, trying to relieve the sudden pressure in his groin.

“Yes, it fits fine, John. Let’s go.” If his mother demanded a dance with his flatmate, he wasn’t sure what would happen. Especially if his erection did not go down.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This fill brought to you by Smirnoff Raspberry Vodka. (I’m never drinking again. orz)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91823097598/suit)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
